


Goodnight Kiss

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where Rhett and Link are roommates. Rhett comes home drunk one night and Link has to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Kiss

Link turned off the lights in the living room and headed to bed. The house was quiet that night; Rhett had gone out with friends. Link decided he wanted to stay home, so while Rhett was out he got some take out for dinner and watched a movie.

Link looked at his phone; It was 11 p.m. He thought about waiting up for Rhett, but he was pretty tired.  _Rhett will be fine, and if he does need me he’ll call._  Link set his phone on his nightstand and laid down.

About an hour after he fell asleep, Link heard a banging on the front door. Startled, he sat up in bed and wondered if he needed to grab something to use as a weapon. Then he heard shouting.

“Link! Link?” The banging and shouting continued, and Link realized it was Rhett. “Why is Rhett banging on the door? Did something happen to his keys?”

Link went downstairs and opened the door. Rhett immediately threw his arms around Link and trapped him in a bear hug.

“Link! Thanks so much for helping me out buddy! I was having some trouble with my keys.” Link wriggled his way out of Rhett’s embrace and took a look at him. His speech was slurred and his hair was disheveled.

“Rhett, are you drunk?”

Rhett giggled and held a finger up to his lips. “Shhhh, it’s a secret.”

Link cautiously moved closer to Rhett; he didn’t want to get caught in another bear hug. The smell of booze emanated from him. “Rhett you are  _wasted_. It’s a good thing you didn’t drive tonight. Let’s get you to bed.”

Link took Rhett by the arm and led him upstairs. It took awhile because Rhett kept trying to pull Link back downstairs with him. Rhett was already a pretty big guy; being helplessly drunk seemed to make him heavier.

Link finally got Rhett into his bedroom and had him lay down on his bed. Link pulled his shoes off and set them in the closet.

“Get some sleep Rhett, I’ll come check on you in the morning.”

“Waaaaait…” Rhett said, reaching for Link as he walked away. “I can’t sleep in my clothes, that’s stupid. Gimmie my pajamas.”

Link rolled his eyes.  _I had to drag your drunk ass upstairs and now I have to dress you?_ Link was still feeling kind of cranky after being woken up. He dug through Rhett’s closet and pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants, then proceeded to undress Rhett, starting with removing his shirt. When Link went to remove Rhett’s pants, Rhett giggled.

“What?”

Rhett smiled. “You’re taking off my pants.”

Link bit his lip in order to avoid laughing; he had to admit this situation was pretty funny. “Yes Rhett, I’m taking off your pants.” Link responded matter-of-factly as he undid Rhett’s jeans and pulled them off. When he went to put the pajama pants on him, Rhett swung his leg around and almost kicked Link in the face.

“There, you’re in your pjs.” Link declared. “Will you go to sleep now?”

Rhett gave Link a big grin. “Yes. Thank you Link.”

Link smiled back. “You’re welcome Rhett. Good night.”

Link went back to his room and climbed back into bed, exhausted from taking care of his friend. He wondered how bad of a hangover Rhett would have in the morning. About 15 minutes after he laid down, Link heard his door open. Link turned on his bedside lamp and saw Rhett sticking his face through a crack in the door.

“Rhett? What the fuck are you doing? You should be sleeping.”

“I got really lonely.” Rhett whispered. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Link sat up in bed.  _This night just keeps getting weirder._  “Sure Rhett, climb in.” Link moved over and Rhett carefully crawled in with him. Rhett fumbled around and turned off the light before snuggling up next to Link.

“Rhett, you’re normally not a cuddly person, especially in bed.”

“I’m in a cuddly mood right now.” Rhett responded in a muffled voice. “Cuddles, cuddles, cuddles…” Rhett’s voice trailed off. Link giggled; he had to admit drunk Rhett was pretty adorable.

“Good night, Rhett.” Link repositioned himself so he could to go back to sleep, but Rhett wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

“Link?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I have a kiss?”

“What?”

“I want a kiss. Kiss me.” Rhett rubbed his beard against Link’s cheek.

 _I cannot believe this is happening._  Link thought.  _Rhett must be really drunk if he’s talking about kissing me._

“Rhett, that’s not necessary right now. You need to go to sleep.”

“Noooooo…” Rhett whined. “Not until you kiss me. I can’t sleep unless you give me a kiss.”

Link sighed.  _I’ll just peck him on the cheek, no big deal._ “Okay Rhett, I’ll kiss you. Lay down so I can get a good view of your face.” Rhett obediently laid down on his back, and Link leaned over and planted a light kiss on Rhett’s cheek.

“There, you got your kiss. Good night Rhett.”

“Noooo. I want a  _real_  kiss. On the lips.”

“Rhett…”

Rhett leaned over to turn on the light. “You’ve got to give me a real, mouth to mouth kiss.” He said in a slurred but insistent voice.

Link shook his head.  _He’s going to owe me big for this_. “Okay, I’ll give you a real kiss. Lay down just like the last time.” Rhett did as he was told and Link gently kissed him on the lips.

“Again.”

“What?”

“I want you to kiss me again. You’re a good kisser. You’ve got nice lips.” Rhett smiled.

Link giggled; no one had ever complimented his lips before. “Rhett I…”

“More kisses, please!” Rhett exclaimed. He almost sounded like a little kid.

“All right, more kisses.” Link placed a hand on the side of Rhett’s face and kissed him a few more times. Rhett responded to the kisses with his own, which made Link want to kiss him more. After about five minutes of kissing, Link pulled away.  “Rhett, we have to stop now, you need to go to sleep.”

“But kisses…” he said sleepily.

Link looked at Rhett and smiled. “I’ll give you more kisses in the morning, okay?”

Rhett smiled. “Okay. Good night Link.”

“Good night.”

Rhett turned off the light and snuggled up next to Link, wrapping an arm around him.  _Well, that was weird._  Link thought.  _I just made out with my drunk best friend in order to get him to go to sleep._  Link closed his eyes and moved closer to Rhett. He decided he really liked kissing Rhett, and hoped there would be more of it in the future. Preferably when Rhett was sober.


End file.
